rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Přesvědčení vaší postavy
thumb|left|200px Volba přesvědčení vám pomůže ujasnit si povahu vaší postavy a tak ji lépe zahrát v situacích, kdy byste třeba vy jako hráč rozhodně jednali jinak. Dáte si dohromady morální hodnoty vaší postavy a lépe ji tak odlišíte od své vlastní osobnosti. Navíc termíny jako přesvědčení, zmatené či chaotické zlo a zákonné dobro občas uslyšíte i při debatách o roleplay. Tak se na ně pojďme podívat blíže. 'Co je to přesvědčení?' thumb|400px Vyjdeme z toho, že volíme podle systému přesvědčení, jaký je typický pro stolní roleplay hry - to jest pohybujeme se mezi osou dobrý - neutrální - zlý a zákonný - neutrální - chaotický, ale přesvědčení postavy nikdy není jen černobílé. Nikdo není jen hodný nebo prostě zlý, dobro a zlo jsou jen dva odstíny toho, jaká vaše postava může být. A jedna dobrá postava se nemusí v ničem podobat té druhé. Stejně tak se může přesvědčenní postavy měnit časem či po silných emočních otřesech. Řád či zákon je víra v to, že vše se řídí podle pravidel a řádu. Poslouchání pravidel a pořádku je přirozeným způsobem života, který v sobě zahrnuje čest, důvěryhodnost a poslušnost vůči nadřízeným a autoritám ve všem. Být zákonný ale má i své mínusy: zapřísáhlý následovník řádu bude dodržovat pravidla i ve chvíli, kdy jsou nespravedlivá, špatná nebo zlá. A nebude je ani zpochybňovat: taková myšlenka by ho prostě nenapadla. Chaos je protiklad zákona. Je to víra v to, že svět je dílem náhody a cokoli se stane, je jen štěstí či smůla. Nic ve světě nelze předpovědět předem. Není důležité být důvěryhodný ani nějak zodpovědný vůči společnosti. Pro chaotickou postavu je nejdůležitější věcí na světě být sama sebou a nenechat se omezovat zákony a nařízeními vrchnosti a pánů, nerespektuje žádné hranice, které by jí stanovil kdokoli jiný, než ona sama. Neutralita je víra, že svět leží někde mezi Řádem a Chaosem. Mezi oběma těmi principy je rovnováha a neutrální postava tuto rovnováhu ctí. Nebo si prostě není existence dobra a zla, zákonu a chaosu vědoma. Zatímco nějaké věci ve světě mohou být zlé, neznamená to, že je zlé vše. Neutrální postava dodržuje zákony světa tak, jak se jí to hodí: používá svůj zdravý rozum a morální úsudek, aby se rozhodla, raději než zákony stanovené ostatními, nebo zbrklost chaosu, který jedná vždy tak, jak to hodí jen pro něj samotného. Je tedy zákon a chaos dobro nebo zlo? thumb|398pxKdyž se zadíváte na tuto osu přesvědčení, vypadá to, že Řád je spíše dobrý a Chaos spíše špatný, ale pravda je, že oba mohou být dobré i špatné, to doopravdy závisí už jen na osobnosti dané postavy a situaci. Zlý nekromant může klidně věřit v to, že když promění všechny živé v nemrtvé, kteří ho budou poslouchat, odstraní tím války a nemoci a nastolí konečně mír a řád. Zlý pirát může dodržovat striktní morální zákon, který nikdy nepřekročí: například by nikdy neunesl či nezabil dítě, i když s dospělými nemá problém. Zákonně dobrý voják půjde a poslechne rozkaz vyvraždit nepřátelskou obec do posledního dítěte a kusu dobytka, i když to je věc, která je zlá. Rozkaz vykoná, protože to byl rozkaz, nebude o něm pochybovat. Devět druhů přesvědčení z klasických pen and paper roleplay her Prvních šest z devíti se pokládá za standartní přesvědčení pro hráče a jejich postavy, poslední tři zlá přesvědčení jsou preferována pro NPC, monstra a padouchy. Nedoporučuje se je hrát nováčkům, jinak riskují, že sami sebe i ostatní připraví o radost z roleplay, protože neustojí (oprávněnou) reakci na svou postavu. Zákonné dobro, LG, "křižák" Zákonně dobrá postava jedná se soucitem, smyslem pro povinnost a čest, spojuje v sobě odhodlání bojovat proti zlu a bránit neúnavně a neoblomně všechny slabší. thumb|320px Hovoří pravdu, drží své slovo, plní sliby, pomáhá slabším a nuzákům a vždy vystoupí proti nespravedlnosti. Nesnese, aby viník unikl trestu, i když je schopna milosrdenství a odpuštění. Spojuje čest a soucit, ale může také omezit svobodu těch kolem sebe. Osoby, které se zajímají o svůj vlastní prospěch, označuje rovnou za sobce a zlo, může propadnout fanatismu. Zákonně dobré postavy jsou obvykle rytíři, paladini, kněží. Obvykle také čelí vnitřnímu konfliktu v situaci, kdy se zákon a dobro střetnou proti sobě - například dodržení přísahy ve chvíli, kdy by to vedlo k tomu, že nevinní budou vaší vinou trpět; nebo když se octnou v situaci, kdy zákon jejich víry protiřečí zákonům místního vládce. Jako zákonně dobrá postava by se vám patrně mohl zdát Cptn. America, Luke Skywalker či Superman. Z Warcraft postav by sem patřil Thrall, Uther the Lightbringer, Tyr, Antonidas, Anduin Lothar a Anduin Wrynn. Neutrální dobro, NG, "dobrodinec" Neutrálně dobrá postava činí nejlépe podle svého svědomí - pomáhá ostatním, pracuje pro krále a úředníky, ale nepřipadá si jim ničím povinována, pokud je vidí jako nespravedlivé vládce, v tu chvíli se jim vzepře.thumb|320px Neutrálně dobré postavy mají tendenci chovat se obětavě, dělat dobré skutky pro každého, činit svět lepším a nezáleží jim tolik na jejich vlastní moci a zisku. Neutrálně dobrá postava ale oproti zákonně dobré poslouchá zákony a pravidla jen tehdy, pokud je má za správná. Nemá problém porušit zákon, o kterém věří, že je nespravedlivý, svrhnout tyranského krále nebo porušit tradici svého národa. Netrpí kvůli tomu vnitřním konfliktem jako zákonně dobrá postava. Zde by jako příklad prošli Zorro, Indiana Jones, Batman nebo Spider-Man. Z Warcraft Kalecgos, Jaina Proudmoore (ta před Pandami), Cairne Bloodhoof, Brann Bronzebeard. Chaotické/zmatené dobro, CG, "rebel" Chová se tak, jak mu káže jeho svědomí, nebere ohled na to, co od něj čekají ostatní, vše dělá po svém, ale je laskavý a benevolentní. Věří, že dobro prospívá většině, ale kašle na zákony a pravidla.thumb|320px Nesnáší, když se mu ostatní snaží velet, nebo zastrašovat jiné autoritami, příkazy, zákazy, vydíráním. Řídí se vlastním morálním kompasem, který, i když je dobrý, nemusí odpovídat tomu, co ctí většina společnosti. Stejně jako svou vlastní svobodu ctí i svobodu ostatních, vždy se snaží konat dobro, ale ne vždy to tak dopadne, protože dokáže v dobrém týmu vyvolat konflikt, když si připadá, by mu někdo příliš diktoval, co má dělat. Dost často vnímá dobré plány a plánování jako zbytečné a raději improvizuje a riskuje. Má dobré srdce a svobodného ducha, ale občas se mýlí a svým jednáním může narušit dobře fungující skupinu či plán. Patřil by sem například Robin Hood, Starbuck z Battlestar Galactica, Peregrin Took (Pipin) z LoTR či "Star Lord" (Peter Quill) ze Strážců galaxie. Z Warcraftu by vás patrně napadl Rhonin. Zákonně neutrální, LN, "soudce" Jedná tak, jak mu velí tradice, zákon či osobní morální kód (čest, pořádek, pravidla, tradice předků). thumb|400px Řád a organizace jsou pro něj ideálem, podle kterého se snaží žít a měnit svět kolem sebe. Je čestný, spolehlivý, důvěryhodný, ale straní se fanatiků dobra i zla, pro něj je "dobrý" právě zákon a pořádek, právo bez ohledu na rozjitřené emoce, ať dobré, či špatné. Typicky zákonně neutrální postavou je přísný a neochvějný soudce, voják poslouchající bez odmluvy rozkazy, disciplinovaný mnich. Rozhodují se podle precedentu z minulosti, zvyklostí, toho, co prospěje celku a pořádku. Nevýhodou je, že jakákoli svoboda, volba a rozmanitost by podle těchto postav měla zmizet ze společnosti, vidí ji jako zlo či hrozbu. Někdy až dogmaticky odmítají jakoukoli změnu zavedeného řádu věcí. Není to tak, že by tyto postavy byly špatné, protože nedávají přednost dobru nad zlem, pravdou je, že jestli je něco dobré či zlé, je pro ně důležité teprve až po tom, kdy zváží, co jim o tom nařizuje zákon a tradice.thumb Zákonně neutrálními postavami jsou například Odysseus, James Bond. Z Game of Thrones pak Stannis Baratheon, Ser Barristan. Z Bleach Byakuya Kuchiki, z Death Note "L". Ve Warcraft byste chování které ctí tradici a principy morálky a cti (i nad osobní touhu po pomstě nebo osobní náklonnost k někomu či osobní preferenci dobra nebo zla) našli třeba u Variana Wrynna (několikrát zchladil svou touhu po pomstě ve prospěch spravedlnosti, i když je jinak horká hlava), Lor'themara Therona (vykázal část národa, aby jej udržel organizovaný a celistvý, i když ho to zranilo), Maiev Shadowsong (než začala být posedlá lovem na Illidana), Tyrande (při obraně Ashenvale, kdy zaslepeně sledovala tradici a málem nechala Plamennou legii vyhrát). Terenas Menethil II a Saurfang ctili řád a dodržení slova i za cenu osobní oběti nebo sporu s vlastní rasou. Chromie a další členové bronzové letky musí nutně ctít zákonitost času a nesmí nikdy zkusit změnit minulost či budoucnost, i kdyby tak mohli předejít nějakému zlu. Neutrální, TN, "nerozhodný" a "rozhodnutý" Zde se dá rolišit neutralita na dva druhy - vrozený a získaný. Přirozeně neutrální postava jedná podle toho, co pokládá za správný názor, nemá předsudky vůči dobru ani zlu, ale ani dost silné přesvědčení, aby se jednomu z nich odevzdala.thumb|200px Bere dobro za lepší než zlo, protože je raději, když má hodné sousedy a vládce, než ty zlé. Ale nebude osobně chodit a bojovat za zlo a ani ho bránit slovy, je ráda, že má svůj klid. Přirozeně neutrální postavy jsou bytostmi rovnováhy. Nezajímá je hledat ve světě dobro a zlo, ani to, zda svět učiní lepším. Občas jsou nazývány "nerozhodnutými" či lhostejnými postavami. Jenže to není tak, že si nejsou schopné vybrat jednu stranu, prostě netouží po tom dát něčemu přednost. Farmář snažící se nasytit svou rodinu je tohoto přesvědčení. Většina zvířat a divochů, kteří nemají kapacitu zvažovat morální důsledky dobra a zla, jsou tohoto přesvědčení, protože je vede instinkt a ne vědomé rozhodnutí. Jednají přirozeně a bez předsudků, ale občas se zdají apatičtí a lhostejní, jako by jim chyběl soucit či vůle pomoci ostatním v nouzi. Mnoho tuláků a kupců je tohoto přesvědčení (například obchodník se zbraněmi nemá problém prodat je vám i vašemu nepříteli - oběma stranám války). Úmyslně neutrální postavy se ale neutralitě odevzdaly úmyslně - protože dobro, zlo, zákon a chaos vidí jako nebezpečné extrémy. Hlásají střední cestu a umírněnost ve všem jako způsob rovnováhy. thumb|500px Poustevník žijící v lese by mohl být pokládán za skutečně neutrálního - žije daleko od společnosti, necítí potřebu dodržovat její zákony a zvyklosti, ale ani necítí potřebu rozsévat kolem chaos a ničit svět. Jednoduše žije sám pro sebe a sám se sebou. Snaží se nemít silné emoce k dobru ani ke zlu. Druidé dost často mívají toto odevzdání se rovnováze a neutralitě - mohou například bojovat s kmenem gnollů, kteří se snaží vyhladit místní zvěř, ale ve chvíli, kdy bude kmen na pokraji vyhynutí, změní stranu a zkusí zajistit jejich přežití. Neutrální postavou je například Lara Croft, Han Solo v prvním dílu Star Wars, Black Widow z Avengers. Ve Warcraft byste jako neutrální postavy možná chápali Tyrande Whisperwind a Malfuriona Stormrage, Cenaria, jeho syny a dcery, většinu bytostí, které se snaží žít přírodním způsobem života. Chaoticky neutrální, CN, "svobodný duch" Chaoticky neutrální postava jedná podle toho, co ji zrovna napadne, je individualistou od začátku až do konce, váží si své svobody, ale nebude bránit svobodu ostatních, thumb|400pxani se za ně obětovat, pokud z toho pro ni něco nekouká. Vyhýbá se autoritám, nesnáší omezení a příkazy a zpochybňuje tradice. Neničí úmyslně organizaci jako anarchista, k tomu, aby to udělal, muselo by ho motivovat dobro nebo zlo (buď touha ostatní osvobodit nebo naopak donutit jinak smýšlející trpět). Je nepředvídatelný ale nejedná zcela náhodně - nebude skákat z mostu, když ho může bezpečně přejít. Nemusí to nutně být poutník bez cíle, může mít na mysli konkrétní plán a cíl, ale jeho prostředky k jeho dosažení jsou neortodoxní, chaotické, nepředvídatelné a většina jeho okolí je nechápe. Pokud se přidá k nějakému týmu, je to obvykle proto, že jeho cíle v tu chvíli náhodou jsou stejné jako jejich. Ve skutečnosti nepotřebuje společnost, která by ho omezovala. Reprezentuje skutečnou svobodu bez fanatismu, ale může narušit harmonii a pořádek kolem sebe. Nesnese přijímání rozkazů a dokáže být i sobecký v plnění svých osobních zájmů na úkor ostatních. Ať už ho motivuje touha po moci, pomsta, láska, vědění nebo majetek. Co chce, chce pro sebe, ne pro dobro ostatních, ale ani pro jejich zkázu. Chaoticky neutrální postava cestuje po světě protože chce, pomáhá ostatním, když chce, a nebo jim ublíží, pokud chce. Co se jí týká, zákony a zvyky světa se jí netýkají, je jí jedno, co se se světem stane, spíš ji zajímá, jak události kolem ní ovlivní její vlastní život. Netěší ji plnit rozkazy, pokud v tom není něco, co ji zajímá a co z toho získá. Podskupinou tohoto přesvědčení je "silně chaoticky neutrální", což se používá k popisu postavy, která se chová chaoticky až do bodu, kdy se ostatním zdá jako... magor. Pravidelně mění chování, vzhled, postoje, jen pro radost ze změny samotné. Úmyslně kazí organizace a plány jen proto, aby zkazila něco, co má strukturu, která ji irituje či omezuje. Kdo jiný, než Cptn. Jack Sparrow by mohl být symbolem tohoto přesvědčení? Z Bleache Kenpachi Zaraki, ze Slayers Lina Inverse. Také Glum (Sméagol) a Barbar Conan. '' ''Typický představitel tohoto přesvědčení z Warcraft je například Illidan Stormrage. Grom Hellsream se během svého příběhu vrací od chaotického zla přes ošištěného neutrálního chaosu zpět k chaotickému zlu, ze kterého vykoupí svůj lid - i sebe - svou smrtí. Zákonně zlý, LE, "dominátor" Zákonně zlý padouch učiní cokoli, co odpovídá jeho vlastním limitům morálky, bez ohledu na to, komu tím ublíží. Zajímá ho ale i tradice, loajalita a řád - nezajímá ho cizí svoboda, důstojnost či život. thumb|400px Hraje podle pravidel, ve kterých neexistuje milost a soucit, je spokojený, když je součástí hierarchie a rád by vládl, ale dokáže i bezchybně sloužit. Ostatními nesoudí podle jejich činů, ale pro jejich rasu, víru, původ, postavení. Nesnese nedodržené sliby a zákony, protože je potřebuje, aby se ochránil před těmi, co by mu chtěli odporovat na základě morálky. Dost často mívá nějaká tabu (například nezabíjet chladnokrevně... ale mít poskoky, co to udělají), neubližovat dětem (pokud to jde), nezabít bezbranného atd. Věří tomu, že tato tabu jej činí lepšími, než zloduchy bez principů. Někteří se odevzdají páchání zla stejně zaujatě jako se křižák odevzdá boji za dobro. Mají radost ze šíření zla jako takového či jako součást povinnosti vůči nějakému zlému božstvu či pánovi. Tomuto zlu se občas říká "ďábelské", kombinuje druh cti se zájmem jen sám o sebe, také metodické, úmyslné a úspěšné zlo. Dobře organizovaný systém se mu zdá snadnější k ovládnutí a zneužití, obvykle poslechne své nadřízené a dodrží slovo, ale nestará se o svobodu ostatních a nevadí mu pravidla překroutit ve svůj prospěch. Patří sem tyrani, žoldáci s vlastním morálním kodexem, loajální vojáci, kteří si užívají zabíjení pro pána. Příklady zákonného zla jsou třeba Magneto z X-Menů, Saruman z LotR, Tywin Lannister z Game of Thrones, Dolores Umbridge z Harry Pottera, Light Yagami/Kira z Death Note. Ve Warcraft bychom sem rozhodně zařadili Kil'jaedena, Kel'Thuzada, Sylvanas Windrunner po té, co opět získala své tělo, Katranu Prestor, atd. Také ti, co byli proslulí svou nenávistí k jiným, založenou na jejich rase nebo víře, kterou sami povýšili na "morální zákon", který jim dal právo ty druhé vyhladit - vůdci Šarlatové krusády, Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos, atd. Neutrálně zlý, NE, "zločinec" Udělá cokoli, co mu projde, stará se jen o sebe, neprolije ani slzu za ty, které zabije, ať je to pro zábavu, zisk či z nutnosti. Nesnáší zákon a pravidla, nemá iluze, že dodržení zákona z něj činí lepší či vznešenější osobu. Nevyžívá se ale tolik v konfliktech jako chaoticky zlé postavy.thumb|300px Někdy má zlo za ideál, nejčastěji slouží tajné zlé společnosti nebo zlému kultu jako žoldák. Nerespektuje ostatní, jedná se o čisté zlo beze cti. Neutrálně zlé postavy dojdou ve své sobeckosti daleko, jsou schopny vraždy, zrady, chaosu a destrukce, jakmile cítí, že z toho něco budou mít. Jde jim jen o osobní prospěch a nehledí na ostatní a jejich práva. Jsou schopni zradit své momentální spojence v mžiku oka a obvykle si spojence dělají jen za účelem dosažení svých cílů. Nemají zábrany, co se týče ubližování ostatním, pokud chtějí něco získat, ale ani se neseberou a nepůjdou jen tak páchat chaos a krveprolití, pokud z toho nevidí přímý užitek pro sebe. Zákony ctí jen dokud se jim to hodí, čest ani tradice pro ně nic neznamená, ale nejsou ani neorganizovaní a jen tak se neodhalí nebo jim "nerupnou nervy", proto jsou velice nebezpeční. Typický příklad je nájemný vrah, který nerespektuje zákony, ale nezabíjí ani jen tak, zadarmo. Nebo člen družiny kující pikle za zády svých nadřízených, či žoldák, který přeběhne na stranu, co mu dá lepší nabídku. Také maskovaný zabiják nebo kultista, který zabíjí jen proto, aby vyděsil komunitu, ve které operuje. Jako tento druh postavy bývá uváděna Mystique z X-Men, Sawyer z prvních řad Lost, Walder Frey, Cersei Lannister a Malíček Baelish z Game of Thrones. Grimmjow a Aizen z Bleach, Misa a Ryuk z Death Note. Šmak z Hobita a Skrček mladší z Harry Pottera. Ve Warcraft by sem patřili Aiden Perenolde i jeho syn Aliden, také Arthas (jako rytíř smrti, po té, co se změnil, jeho prioritou je sloužit Králi Lichů a zabít každého, koho měl dřív rád... později, po spojení s Králem Lichů je spíše zákonným zlem) či Gul'dan, kterému nikdy nešlo o nic jiného, než o slíbenou moc, a když ji nedostal, hodlal si pro ni dojít portálem do jiného světa. Nebo do té hrobky, kterou vyzvedl z moře. Celou Hordu použil jen jako prostředek k dosažení osobního cíle. Chaoticky zlý, CE, "ničitel" Udělá cokoli, co mu diktuje jeho nenávist, chtíč, chamtivost, touha po ničení. Je to horkokrevný, násilnický, zpustlý, brutální a nepředvídatelný sobec. Existuje jen proto, aby získal, co může, je bez zásad. Pokud se ke všemu rozhodne aktivně šířit zlo a chaos, je ještě horší.thumb|300px Obvykle, naštěstí, neumí příliš dobře plánovat a tajit své činy, ani organizovat jakoukoli skupinu - typicky jedinci jako on spolupracují, jen pokud je donutí někdo silnější, než jsou sami, a jejich vůdce se udrží jen tak dlouho, jak dlouho odolá pokusům ho zavraždit či svrhnout. Tomuto druhu zla se občas říká "démonické". Sami sebe mají za svobodomyslné a praktické, ostatní považují za slabochy, pokud nejsou schopni toho, co oni. Respektuje jen své vlastní touhy a svobodu, nemá ohledy na životy a svobodu jiných. Chovat se v mezích normy a slušnosti je obvykle donutí jen strach z trestu nebo smrti. Nesnáší práci v skupině, přijímání rozkazů, dokáže se pohádat s každým a úmyslně provokuje konflikty. Nepáchají sadistické činy bez ustání jen proto že jsou zlí, ale kdykoli mají příležitost, spáchají je. Tajně či otevřeně si užívají utrpení druhých. Vidí čest, sebeovládání, disciplínu a galantnost jako slabost a chybu. Sérioví vrazi bývají chaoticky zlí. Mezi chaoticky zlé postavy by mohl patřit Riddick z Černočerné tmy, Joker z Batmana, Joffrey Baratheon, Gregor Clegane nebo Ramsay Bolton. Fenrir, syn Lokiho z norské mytologie. Ze světa Warcraftu se hodí zmínit ty, kteří si svůj čin zrady či vraždy a jeho následky sadisticky vychutnali: Stalvan Mistmantle, Kargath Bloodfist a Dar'khan Drathir, nebo ztratili ve zlu sebe sama, jako lovec démonů Leotheras či nakonec sám Deathwing, který i přes své plánování je jen zničená duše sloužící cizímu záměru. A nebo stroj na zabíjení: Mannoroth. 'Tak jak je na tom moje postava?' Pokud jste postavě nevybrali přesvědčení předem, ale máte už tak nějak jasno o jejím chování a reakcích na různé situace, pro zjištění přesvědčení existují i online testy (v angličtině) zabývající se právě respektem ke svým staršinům, veřejným autoritám a chování k nuzákům atd. Samozřejmě je berte s rezervou, ale vyplnit se dají i z úhlu pohledu vaší postavy, možná pak sami budete překvapeni, co vám vyjde. Třeba [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd%2Fdnd%2F20001222b zde]a [http://www.helloquizzy.com/tests/the-d-d-alignment-test zde]. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft